


I'm Not Sorry

by Cats_fandom_universe_room12



Series: I'm Not Sorry [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Human AU, M/M, heck, i'm so sorry to my friend who i wrote this for, this was a prompt i was given like a month ago and only just got round to writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_fandom_universe_room12/pseuds/Cats_fandom_universe_room12
Summary: Roman is sick of just being “Friends” and brings it up to Edward.Deceit is called Edward in this because,,, I have a theory???
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: I'm Not Sorry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I'm Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cussing, angst, arguing??? Hints at friends with benefits
> 
> (if there’s anything I missed please tell me
> 
> Prompt: "We're not just friends and you fucking know it"

Again. 

It happened again.

It always starts the same, he should have seen this coming. The signs were there and yet he had still pushed the subject. 

Edward and Roman have known each other for years now, though their ‘’friendship’’ had changed a lot since then. Roman wasn’t even sure he could even call it that anymore. They didn’t necessarily act like ‘just friends’ which was fine with Roman for a period of time but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. At first, it was meaningless, their excessive flirting. Well, now he was certain he had gained stronger feelings for Edward. 

'Such an old name', Roman had thought the first time they'd met. The other had admitted to liking it because it made him sound villainous and cool. Roman thought that was adorable. He didn't pass up the chance to make a nickname out of it. Edwardo was one Roman liked most to call him. Which obviously, Edward hated. It didn’t stop Roman though, he enjoys teasing the other as much as he can. 

Here they were in Romans room after "studying". An excuse to see each other, it wasn’t as if Roman didn’t actually get his stuff out to study. It’s just Edward was good at distracting him but not for long. Roman had thought it necessary to mention feelings which he knew would make Edward start to get defensive. So again, here they were, sat on Romans bed, Edward was half-dressed, his shirt off. 

"I've told you a million times, Roman. There's a time and a place and this isn't it." He said, as a matter of fact, his voice was bored. It was at this point where Roman would apologise and back down but something seemed to snap back. 

"Why don't you enlighten me on what the time and place is? Since there seems to never be one." Roman retorted as he stood up from his place on the bed, hair messy from "studying". In response Edward didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes and looked away from Roman. "Answer me. Or at least look at me when I'm talking to you." 

Edward lazily looked at Roman, and smirked, "you're cute when you're all demanding, love." He cooed. 

"Don't." Roman raises a hand. to stop him before Edward convinced him to drop the subject because he was determined to get an answer.

"Don’t what? I haven't done anything, just stating facts, love." He hummed as he offers his hand to Roman. "Come on, Ro, we were having so much fun before, were we not?" Roman just nods in response and looks to the floor. "Then why can't we continue?" 

"Stop, you can't distract me each time I want to talk feelings with you." He says folding his arms over his chest as he looks from the floor to Edward. "It's not fair."

"What if I think you trying to talk feelings is unfair because I'm not ready?" Edward said, in a monotone voice as he leant back on his hands on the bed looking at Roman.

"And how long is that gonna be? Because from what I've counted you've been getting out of this subject for years now." Roman pointed at him at the 'you've'. "Just answer me honestly, what are we?" 

"Friends." 

"Oh, don't make me laugh. We're not friends and you fucking know it." Roman spat, "we haven't been for years. Tell me, what friends do this? Do what we do?" Edward couldn't find the words to answer him and just blankly stared at him making Roman scoff. "Exactly, now, I'll rephrase for you, what am I to you?" 

"...I-" Edward didn't know how to answer and hung his head, resting his elbows on his knees as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "What do you expect me to say? Oh yeah, 'you're the love of my life'? That if I say that it's going to be all butterflies and rainbows? Because let me assure you, it's not going to be." His voice was low but Roman could hear him clearly enough.

"I expect you to at least be honest with me," Roman admits, his voice growing quiet. "No matter what that answer is." He had started tearing up at some point during the argument, he didn’t know when until he felt it fall from his eye and stream down his face.

"Roman.." He looks up at him, eyes softening. ".. I care about you.." 

"What's the but?" Roman didn't remotely look happy with that response, which confused Edward because surely him admitting he cared for the brunet would make him happier. Right? 

"But.." Edward sighed, giving in, "but I'm not ready for this to go any further, I'm sorry." Roman wasn’t sure if that was a sincere apology but if Edward was honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he actually meant it either.

"Well, that's… Fine." The brunet used his hand to wipe his face, "but I'm not going to just stay feeling used or not good enough for you because you're not ready to be serious. So whatever this is, whatever we're doing has to stop." His words came out cold and just outright sad, making Edward look down at the floor. "I'd like you to leave." 

With a sigh, Edward stood up pulling his shirt over his head, grabbing his jacket and bag up off of Romans floor. It seemed to take a long time to Roman, making him shift uncomfortably on the spot. Edward turned on his heel and walks past the other, heading towards the door.

He reaches for the door handle, pausing for a few seconds. "I'm not sorry." It was a lie, a stupid, stupid lie. Of course, he was sorry. He'd just hurt someone he cared about, even if it was hard for him to admit, he did tell the truth when he had said that. 

With that he left, leaving Roman to collapse on his bed, sobbing. He'd heard it, heard the first sob, heard how he fell on the bed as he walked down the stairs. When he was getting closer to the front door the sobs got quieter. Each sound of Roman sobbing broke him a little more. 

Edward had kept it together until he had got inside his car that was parked outside of the house. Once he was inside he punched steering wheel, letting tears fall down his face as he hung his head. He was angry at himself. How could he have been so stupid as to push Roman away? The only person to understand and listen to him. The only person who he could be himself around. He shook his head as he began to turn the key for his car. He decided he couldn't just stay in front of Romans house and have his breakdown he would have to wait until he was home to have his. 

On his way home, all he could do was think about how stupid and selfish he'd been for all of these years. All of these years not caring about how Roman felt. He was disgusted at himself and he reckoned he would be for a long while.


End file.
